


Surprise!

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachira is still happy tho, Chaos, Epic Fail, Epic Friendship, Everything is a mess, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Surprise Party, Surprises, Tranquilizers, birthday surprise, but it goes horribly wrong along the way, isagi is done, than a surprise party gone wrong, what better way to celebrate one of the most chaotic character in bllk, what is going on honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: After a few years of not being able to properly celebrate Bachira's birthday, Isagi decided to elaborately plan a surprise party weeks before the destined day. Unfortunately, no matter how foolproof the plan was, when it involved their particular group of friends, some things were bound to go south. (But that's okay, because that's how things always go anyway)
Relationships: Bachira Meguru & Everyone, Bachira Meguru & Isagi Yoichi, Isagi Yoichi & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BLLK'S SUNSHINE BOY!  
> (It starts a bit sad but it'll get better I promise)

“Bachira! I’m going ahead!” Isagi called out from the door.

“Kay!” Bachira waved his hand from where he sat on their couch. “Say hi to the princess and hero for me!”

Once Isagi left, Bachira sank back into the couch, mindlessly watching whatever sitcom rerun he had put on earlier. It wouldn’t be the first time he celebrated his birthday alone. Besides, Isagi had been planning to visit Kunigami and Chigiri for weeks. This was the only weekend where all three of them were free. Bachira would’ve tagged along but Isagi insisted he went alone. And Bachira didn’t question it.

Two hours till his birthday and his best friend and roommate won’t even be with him. The one year where no catastrophic disaster was there to distract them from celebrating his birthday. Bachira brought his legs up onto the couch and hugged his knees. He tried to think of other thoughts but it was hard.

At 12am, he received a call from his mom and they talked for half an hour. Bachira went to bed at about 1am without any texts or missed calls on his phone.

* * *

On the morning of Bachira’s birthday, Isagi got to work. Every year, for the past 3 years, something _always_ happened on Bachira’s birthday. _Always_. So yes, Isagi was done with that shit and he would make sure that this year, they’d all celebrate it properly with a proper birthday surprise.

He had purposely mentioned sleeping over at Kunigami’s apartment for weeks now. When in truth, Isagi had every intention to return on Bachira’s birthday with all of their friends shouting “Surprise!” at the door when Bachira answered it.

Kunigami and Isagi would go pick up Chigiri from the airport. Aryu and Tokimitsu would trick Rin into coming to Isagi’s apartment. Barou and Nagi were in charge of cake. Gagamaru, Raichi and Naruhaya were in charge of ordering food. And everyone else would be on standby at Isagi’s apartment by 2pm for the surprise shout and confetti-throwing.

It was foolproof. 

Or so he thought.

At the airport, Chigiri’s flight was delayed by an hour. Isagi sighed but calmed himself. It’d be fine. They’d have plenty of time to make up for it.

“Shouldn’t you be calling Nagi?” Kunigami asked him as he stirred towards the airport parking lot.

It was already 10am. The bakery should be open already.

“You’re right,” Isagi responded. He dialed Nagi’s number.

It rang twice before Isagi’s ear was bombarded with a sudden loud noise. He pulled his handset away and both he and Kunigami stared at the thing incredulously. It wasn’t even on loudspeaker.

“Nagi!” Isagi shouted over the sound.

 ** _“Yes?”_** was Nagi’s monotone reply over the deafening sound. 

“What is going on over there?!”

**_“Ah. The maid is vacuuming.”_ **

Kunigami frowned. “Why is it so loud?”

**_“I’m on the floor. He’s trying to vacuum me too.”_ **

There were various thud noises which was probably Barou hitting Nagi with the vacuum head on the floor. **_“GET UP YOU STUPID STINKY LITTLE SHIT!”_**

 ** _“Noooooooo,”_** Nagi whined without any emotion.

Isagi sighed but he was smiling. “Nagi, get off the floor and let Barou clean. I need you guys to pick up the cake, remember?”

The noise suddenly quieted and Barou’s voice could be faintly heard saying, _**“…Finally!”**_

There was the sound of a door closing and Nagi’s voice was clearer as he spoke, **_“The dolphin cake, right?”_**

“Yup.”

_**“Okay.”** _

With that settled, Isagi and Kunigami waited for Chigiri’s flight to land. In that time, Isagi had received promising updates from his other friends. Tokimitsu and Aryu were on their way with Rin. Raichi was on the way with boxes of takeaway. Gagamaru and Naruhaya were out getting drinks. So far so good.

The moment Isagi thought that, he knew something had to go wrong somewhere. It didn’t really happen until after Chigiri finally walked out of the airport entrance.

Kunigami had exited the car to help Chigiri load his luggage into the back when Isagi decided to call Nagi again since he and Barou were the only ones without any updates.

“Nagi, how’s the cake?”

**_“Hmm.”_ **

“Nagi, that’s not an answer.”

Chigiri was entering the back seat when he overheard Isagi. “Is that Nagi?”

Isagi automatically put his phone on loudspeaker.

**_“Hey princess.”_ **

“How’s our resident genius?”

**_“The bakery’s being robbed right now.”_ **

Isagi and Chigiri’s eyes bulged.

“WHAT?!” they shouted in sync.

Kunigami reentered and sat on the driver’s seat as he reiterated, “Who’s being robbed?”

“Are you okay?” Isagi asked simultaneously as Chigiri continued shouting, “Why haven’t you called the police?!”

Nagi made an ‘I don’t know’ noise. It was accompanied with some angry shouts in the background. ** _“Whoops. Gotta go.”_**

“Nagi, wait-“

But the call had already ended. Isagi looked to Kunigami and instructed, “Just drive.” To Chigiri, he gave the bakery’s name and address to inform the cops. In the meantime, he phoned Barou’s number.

**_“What do you want, scrub?”_ **

“The bakery’s being robbed, where are you?”

**_“I know, I’m outside.”_ **

Isagi sputtered before he coherently asked, “Then why haven’t you done anything?!”

Barou scoffed. **_“Those masked dudes were tiny. Stinky could step on them if he wants to.”_**

“Oh my god. That is _not_ the point, Barou-“

**_“See, he’s out already.”_ **

“What do you mean he’s out already-“

 ** _“Hellooooo,”_** Nagi’s voice drawled out faintly after the obvious slamming sound of a car door.

Isagi practically melted with relief on the passenger seat. He took a deep breath before he asked, “How’s the cake?”

Nagi hummed before saying, **_“Well it sort of dropped when the robbers came in.”_**

“Shit.”

_**“Sokay, I told Reo ‘bout it. He can bring something similar. But he said maybe around 3pm.”** _

Okay so they’d be a little bit late but that’s alright. Nagi’s abrupt robbery incident set a whole different bar to possible disasters that when Gagamaru called Isagi, Isagi’s first response was to say, “Please don’t tell me someone’s robbing whatever convenient store you guys are at.”

There was a long pause on the other line before Gagamaru finally said, _**“No. Should we just get soft drinks?”**_

“Yeah. Get a few bottles.”

_**“’Kay.”** _

When Isagi ended the call, Chigiri stole his handset from him and said, “I’ll handle this. Sit back properly. You’ve been stiff ever since the airport.”

“Thanks.”

The next two calls came from Raichi and Reo who both had hiccups with the food and cake respectively; Raichi because the restaurant ran out of pineapples and Reo because the dolphin cake might have to be delivered later than expected. Chigiri told Raichi to find a different place to order food as quick as he could and told Reo that it was fine as long as the cake came.

By the time they made it to Isagi’s apartment, their friends were already waiting at the lobby of the apartment. Nagi and Barou were nowhere to be seen though and Raichi was still out getting food. Aryu would be arriving in about 30 minutes too. Still, Isagi believed Bachira had been left alone for too long so he still wanted to surprise him as soon as possible.

“We could surprise him now and just wait for the food and cake,” Chigiri suggested.

Kunigami nodded his agreement. Isagi gave in and led them all upstairs. At the door, Isagi knocked politely while all of them waited against the wall to surprise Bachira. When the door opened, they all shouted, “SURPRISE!” while letting off some party poppers.

There was an awkward silence when they all saw who had answered the door.

“NAGI?!” Isagi shouted. “WHAT-“

“Why do you guys still keep the spare key at the same place?” Nagi asked in lieu of answer.

Instead of going on a rant, Isagi just calmly said, “You know what, this has been the weirdest day, I’m just not gonna be surprised by anything anymore.”

“Nagi, where’s Bachira?” Kunigami asked.

“Barou shot him with a tranquilizer dart.”

Chigiri stared at Nagi incredulously. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No.”

After all of them ushered inside, Nagi explained that after the bakery-robbery incident, he had head on to the rendezvous point ahead of everyone else. Nagi was curious about their old apartment so he had went up and Barou reluctantly tagged along to make sure Nagi didn’t spoil the surprise. When Nagi rummaged the potted plant outside the apartment for the spare key, Bachira opened the door and had stepped one foot out of it when he froze at seeing Nagi crouching in front of him.

Bachira and Nagi exchanged similar questioning looks before Barou, who was standing further down the hallway, took out a tranquilizer gun and shot Bachira’s arm with it.

Chigiri was pinching his forehead as he sighed out loud. He then asked Barou, “ _Why_ do you still have the tranquilizer gun?”

Barou raised one eyebrow at Chigiri. “Why would I throw it away?”

Kunigami cut in with, “No, why does he even have a tranquilizer gun in the first place?”

“Ah,” Nagi said to Kunigami with a hint of surprise in his voice. “You weren’t there during the war.”

Kunigami stared at Nagi with a flat look. “ _What_ war?”

Nagi mimicked zipping his lips shut.

So, the conclusion was, the birthday boy would be asleep for an unknown amount of time, they had used up half of the party poppers, Isagi was downright dissociating, Aryu and Tokimitsu had just arrived with Rin who had the worst scowl they had ever seen. He didn’t ask to come and celebrate Bachira’s birthday so he was in no doubt, a foul mood.

Not more than five seconds after Rin slammed the apartment door closed, Raichi had kicked it open so hard that Rin sort of flew into the nearby wall and was knocked out cold. Raichi was shouting some sort of war cry with three handfuls of takeout food and half of the group was cheering and the other half went to check on Rin.

Reo arrived amidst the chaos with the cake. Since he was late, he had requested the cake to be an ice-cream cake so that they could all enjoy it together immediately on a hot day. When he was told of Bachira being tranquilized, he looked to Isagi, back to the cake, and then back to Isagi.

“You don’t happen to have a freezer to keep this, do you?”

This was officially, the worst birthday surprise ever. Why did Isagi believe he could pull this off?

* * *

Bachira woke up with the oddest sense of dejavu. He was sure he had woken up already. So why was he back on his bed? Wasn’t he about to go for lunch? He was definitely dressed in the clothes he wore earlier that afternoon.

Bachira sat up on his bed and immediately turned to his door. What was all that noise and commotion?

He cautiously got off his bed and opened the door. There was a loud pop noise as confetti suddenly fell on top of his head. Bachira froze and so did everyone else in that room. Bachira took a second to process the sight before him.

Chigiri was in the middle of bandaging Rin’s head in one corner of the room with Tokimitsu. Reo, Aryu and Nagi were trying to hold up a melting sculpture thing that could have been a dolphin maybe. Iemon and Imamura were in the middle of passing out plates. Raichi was opening a box of pizza. Gagamaru was holding a bottle of soda pop as though he was about to open it. Naruhaya looked as though he was about to pour an opened bottle of fanta grape into Igarashi’s cup. Kuon was holding tongs and other utensils. Barou and Kunigami were in the middle of carrying the respective sides of the chiller box that Isagi and Bachira always used for ice at their house parties.

Finally, Bachira looked to Isagi.

Isagi’s face slowly broke into a smile, and as one, the room shouted various phrases at the same time, “SURPRISE!” “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” “HE LIVES!”

With the confetti still falling off his head, Bachira took a moment to comprehend the situation. They were all here? To celebrate his birthday? The overwhelming emotion that hit him made him tear up on the spot. He hastily wiped his eyes with a wet laugh.

Later, when he finally sat down to hear the full story of the adventurous day his friends had just to surprise him, he would laugh till he couldn’t laugh anymore. Nagi even appeared on the news for taking down the robbers at the bakery. 

Bachira made sure they had taken a picture to commemorate the day before the cake was completely melted or devoured.

The dolphin cake was so melted that it begged to be thrown at their faces. And that was what they did for the first 5 minutes after the picture was taken. Rin, who woke up with ice cream on his face, was quick to join in just to let off some of his anger at being in a place he didn't want to be and getting the worst headache from being hit by a damn door.

Bachira would forever remember his birthday on that year as the day he had gotten tranquilized, a melting dolphin ice cream cake, a passed out and bandaged Rin (who swore he would never step into their apartment again), delicious pizza, canned pineapple desserts, a mountain of presents and all of his closest friends who traveled to his and Isagi’s apartment just to celebrate his birthday.

The picture they had taken was pinned on their refrigerator with the magnet Chigiri had brought back for them from his travels. Every time before Bachira opened the refrigerator, he would take a second to just stare at the picture. No matter what other distractions they might face in the future when his birthday rolled in, all he had to do was think of this one perfect birthday to remind him that his friends loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since they used some of the poppers already, they glued the remaining ones on the wall above Bachira's door with the strings glued to the door so that when Bachira opened it, he'd have confetti dropping on his head.
> 
> Okay so all of them are basically either in uni/college or have graduated. Most of them have lived in the same apartments at one point of their lives, with their roomies resembling the match ups during the 2nd selection.
> 
> So, Isagi, Bachira and Nagi were once roommates at the apartment Isagi and Bachira are currently staying at in this fic. Later, Isagi moved out to stay with Barou and Nagi at Barou's apartment (the one he was vacuuming earlier). At some point, Kunigami, Chigiri and Reo had stayed in one apartment as well. Later Chigiri moved out to live with Isagi, Nagi and Barou. And so on and so forth. 
> 
> Currently, the only ones staying together are Bachira-Isagi, Nagi-Barou, Gagamaru-Naruhaya-Raichi and Aryu-Tokimitsu-Rin. 
> 
> (Team Z used to stay in the same large dorm during their first year of uni tho XD)


End file.
